Lost?
by RobotsWithLove
Summary: Lucy has always been mistreated by her father as soon as her mother died, but she never thought he'd go to the extent to actually leave her in a forest with no food or water. Cold, lost and alone, will Lucy find someone to save her? And will she find a new family?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The way to the Guild

**Hi guys :) this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so hopefully I don't make the characters to ooc, but enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards okay :) x**

**Summary: Lucy has always been mistreated by her father as soon as her mother died, but she never thought he'd go to the extent to actually leave her in a forest with no food or water. Cold, lost and alone, will Lucy find someone to save her? And will she find a new family? **

**XxXxXx**

It's officially been two weeks since my horrid father sold me here, it's the 'price I must pay' according to him. It all stated a couple of years ago.

We were a normal family; there was my father, Jude Heartfilia, my mother, Layla, and myself, Lucy. But everything seemed to change when my mother suddenly died. We were a very rich family, we enjoyed our lives in a massive mansion filled with butlers and maids, our lives were simple and fun. But when it was time for my mother's funeral, my father never looked at me or spoke a word; he just simply stared at my mother's grave never leaving his gaze.

Of course that all changed from not speaking or looking at me to glaring daggers at me and spiting his words at me as if they were venom. I was scared and shocked to the sudden change in my father, I thought this would be a time where we could become closer, to look after each other, but all my thoughts of that changed quicker than said.

I woke up one morning to find I was in the car, wearing nothing over my body but a rotting and foul smelling cloth that covered just enough to be called 'decent'. The car suddenly stopped and I was yanked out with my father's grip tightly on my wrist, I looked up at him in fear and struggled to loosen the grip, he glared down at me and got his hand and slapped me on my right cheek, my eyes began to sting as I felt tear after tear falling down my cheek, a cut was left as he appeared to be wearing his ring my mother gave him. My lips trembled and I spoke just loud enough for him to hear a "why…" he looked at me with an expression that just screamed 'why do you think!' I looked up at him in confusion and he spoke, "because none of this would've happened if you had just never been born!" my tears never stopped as I looked at the ground, heartbroken that my father could even think of saying such things to his own daughter! He then added "and because… I never really wanted you, I only kept you because your mother seemed so continent in letting you stay that she gave me no choice in the matter, everything that's happened is all you fault! Even your mother's death!"

I was so shocked and horrified to what he had said that my gaze never left the ground and I kept silent, my mind was blank and I couldn't think of anything to say or do I just let him guide me to a forest in the outskirts of town, there he left me, just walked away, as if I was just trash. But right now I really did feel like trash, if my own father turned against me, who would ever stay by my side? I heard him say "this is the price you must pay" but I didn't understand what he meant by that and just sobbed until my tears had dried out.

**XxXxXx**

I've been walking around the forest for hours and I'm so hungry and cold that I've begun to feel weak. My legs feel as if there is a weight pulling me down to Earth as hard as possible and my eyes sight begins to turn blurry, I look around and hear a loud 'thump' I open my eyes to see I've collapsed on the ground, I have no more energy left and I decide to just close my eyes and sleep, there is no point in standing back up again.

**XxXxXx**

My eyelids feel so heavy, I struggle but manage to open them wide enough to see a patch of pink… wait, pink… I sit up almost instantly to find a young boy around the age of 12 sitting there with a blue… cat…

"Huh, where am I?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

"Hiya!" he replies back, it startles me a little but he continues. "My name's Natsu, this here is Happy, we saw you laying here on the ground, is it really that comfy?" he asks.

I turn away a bit frightened from the question but he continues.

"Well there must be someone looking for you, do you need my help to look for them?"

"There's no one waiting for me" I say a little sadly, I never thought that I'd be left alone in this world.

"Well then why don't you come with me" He shouts pointing his thumb at himself

"Huh-?" I reply, in a very unintelligent tone.

"Yea sure! Gramps will love a new kid, I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet you!"

"Umm, everyone?"

"Yea, Fairy Tail, come on!" He grabs my wrist a leads me outside the forest with the blue cat- I mean Happy, flying behind us nibbling on a piece of fish. He lets go of my hand and I begin to pant not used to running so much, I look up at we're outside a building with a massive sign saying 'FAIRY TAIL'.

**Hi again, thanks for reading, and if you wouldn't mind leaving a review to let me know what you think about this story, if someone seems to like it I'll continue it so… thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: My new home?

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter for you :) Just a little note though: in the first chapter I said that Lucy's father 'sold' her. I meant to say 'left' her. Sorry about that. So thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts. Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I try to find them but there's always a couple I miss… so enjoy, and review please, thanks x **

**Oh and to a Guest reviewer: I couldn't make it 7/7/777 that Lucy finds Natsu because Lucy's mum dies that day, and I made the story that Lucy's father changes after her mother death so Natsu had already joined Fairy Tail when they meet. **

_Italics = Flashback_

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 2 years since Natsu brought me here to Fairy Tail. At first it scared the crap out of me. I mean seriously everyone was fighting! How was that supposed to be welcoming? Although, this new family of mine is one I love so much, I didn't always used to think that.

**XxXxXx**

"_Hey look, we've made it to Fairy Tail" Natsu yells to me._

_I take a step back looking at all that was 'Fairy Tail'. Natsu grabs my hand again and runs inside the building that I assume is a guild. The doors open and I see a massive brawl happening. I start to shake 'w-what is happening, why are people being hurt?' I think to myself, then Natsu let's go of my hand and joins a fist fight which included a young boy around my age __**(A/N: remember Lucy is around the age of 12 at this point)**__ with black spikey hair and only wearing his shorts and a girl who looked older than me, maybe 15 or 16, with pure white hair in a purple bow with a purple tank top and black shorts and high black socks._

"_Hey Gray, Mirajane let me join to!" Natsu yells at them._

"_Natsu where have you been, you nearly missed the fight" The girl called Mirajane yells back. _

"_Oh, I was just in the woods training with Happy and then-" Natsu stops as his eyes widen. "Oh yea, then we met this girl called- actually I don't know her name…" Natsu looks over at me followed my Mirajane and Gray._

_I froze 'Wha- what now? I don't really know why I'm here, what if they ask about why I was in the woods. I can't do this yet" I had tears threating to fall from my eyes; I gripped the ends of my rags and tighten my grip into a fist until my knuckles turned white. _

_Mirajane's eyes turned wide at the sight of me, she looked at me from head to toe, examining the cut on my check to the rags I wore and no shoes with cuts and dried blood from all the walking I had done before. She looked back over at Natsu and hit him in the head._

"_You baka! Say something sooner, look at her! We need to get Master" Mirajane said before rushing up the stairs and getting Master. Lisanna noticing this goes up to me and tugs on my hand._

"_Hey, what's your name?" she says to me. I look at her for a minute before turning away from her gaze and saying quietly "You wouldn't care if I told you anyway." She looks stunned but keeps a smile on her face._

"_That's not true. My name's Lisanna and this is Fairy Tail we're all family here. I look at her in disbelief. 'She's only just met me, how can she look at me with such kind eyes?'_

_Then suddenly I hear someone say, "My God child, what has happened to you?" I turn around to find a short old man, and when I say short, I mean it, he was shorter than me! _

"_Who are you?" I say in a little quivering voice._

"_Be calm my child. No one is here to harm you, you are safe. My name is Makarov, the master of this guild." He replies._

"_My… name is… L-Lucy…"I tell him._

"_Lucy- who?" He questions._

_Not wanting to answer my full name I look at my feet avoiding his question._

"_I see, please do not worry, if you do not wish to tell me that is fine. However, I must ask you some questions so please enter my office." He tells me. I reluctantly nod, but agree. We walk up stairs, and I follow cautiously behind him. He opens the door and a simple office appears he motions for me to sit down and I do._

"_Now Lucy, I'm sorry but I have to ask you some questions, please tell me as much as you can." Master Makarov tells me, I nod in reply._

"_First question then, where did Natsu find you?"_

"_The forest"_

"_Why were you there?"_

"_B-Because, it's the price I must pay…" I say in almost a whisper._

_Makarov's eyes widen at this._

"_What do you mean child?"_

"_M-My, father told me, he said it's my entire fault"_

"_What's your fault?" Makarov gives me a sceptical look. I look down at my hands._

"_My mother's-" I start crying and the tears fall one by one onto my hands. Makarov gives a sympathetic smile and stands up. He walked out the door and started calling someone named Cana. _

_Soon after a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with and orange dress with red lines on it appears in front of me with a set of clothes in her hands. _

"_Hi, there I'm Cana, what's your name?" Cana asks._

"_I'm Lucy" I reply with my hands trying to get rid of the evidence of my tears. Cana gives me a smile and takes my hand._

"_Come on, I'll take you to Fairy Hills, there you can get washed up and put some nice clothes on." I gave a small smile and nod in reply._

**XxXxXx**

After that day I was never asked about my family or why I was in the forest that day. I did however learn celestial magic, everyone just accepted me for the Lucy they knew now. Although it did take a while for me to have complete trust in them, I didn't speak much until about a year ago when Lisanna passed away. Everyone was sad, even I was, she was one of the very first people to become my friend. She was always sweet and had so many smiles. Remembering this made me want to try cheering people up, so naturally I became more open and smiled more to try to help the others. People seemed to notice this about me and it eventually got people to be a bit more cheerful. However, no one will forget about Lisanna she was someone no one can ever forget, especially Natsu.

Natsu, Happy and Lisanna played together all the time, they were inseparable. So when Lisanna passed away, Natsu was so devastated that it hurt to watch.

"Hey Luce!" I was taken away from my thoughts when Natsu came into my view.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" I reply back.

"Do you want to go on a mission together with Happy and me?" Natsu asks with his grin getting even wider than it already was.

"Sure, I've been thinking about getting my own place instead of staying at Fairy Hills." I reply with my own smile

**Hi again, I know this is a weird place to end off, but I have a question to ask. Should I follow the canon arks in Fairy Tail, or make my own? I really want to know so if you could leave a review, I'd appreciate it. So again for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: That's just like the Fairy Tail I know

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did all my favourite pairings would already be together.**

_Italics = Flashback/thoughts_

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all the positive feedback it's great to know you like this story (even though I have no idea where this is heading) but I won't give up on this story *stands up with fist in the air* Any criticism is gladly accepted I would love to know what you think of this, and if you have any ideas please tell me :) so without further ado, here is chapter 2 **

**PS: This is rated T so don't freak out when there's swearing. **

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 6 years now since I've first came to Fairy Tail. A lot has happened since then. Natsu and I became close friends after a mission we went on together, it seemed simple at first but of course we ended up in more than we could handle, but Natsu pulled through at the end and we ended up completing the request in less time than needed. I learnt more about him, and he told me all about his father Igneel and how Natsu first came here to Fairy Tail. There's no doubt I was surprised when I first found out Igneel was a dragon. I think my exact words were, "He's a fucking what!"

No one brings up the day I first came to Fairy Tail, I've been here long enough for them to realize that asking about my past is taboo, Master made it clear for everyone in the guild to never bring up questions about what I was doing before I came to Fairy Tail. I still suffer from nightmares, always wondering what would've happened if Natsu never found me that day in the woods. I wake up sometimes in a cold sweat and I'm unable to go back to sleep so I've learnt to spend my spare times on missions and training. Thanks to all this, some have been lead to believe that my strength is on par with Natsu and Gray, maybe even Erza.

It took me 3 years to finally move out of Fairy Hills, I've got my own apartment now and it's not that far from Fairy Tail, the rents quite a lot but after all the training I've been doing, jobs are getting easier to finish every time.

I mainly only do solo missions apart from the odd times I've been asked to help out other teams. Because of this, I've heard many rumours talking about my mysterious past and personality that I've been nicknamed 'the sphinx'. I've heard this is because of all the enigmatic questions I've never answered.

Over the years my appearance has changed and I've 'matured' in many places. My eyes are still a chocolate-brown colour and my hair is still a shimmering blond. But instead of the long hair I had previously tried to grow, it is now only shoulder height for when I train it doesn't get in the way. My muscles have toned and my ability in close combat has become of a masters level so when I summon my spirits I always fight with them, and I never use them as shields.

My clothes consist of simple black shorts and knee high boots with a short navy blue shirt with long sleeves and silver studs running down the side of the sleeves. I carry a black belt with my celestial spirit keys and whip. My Fairy Tail emblem is located on my right hand and is a light blue colour.

**XxXxXx**

Finishing off my training for the day I decide to head to the Fairy Tail guild to check if any new requests are up on the board, my rent needs to be paid soon and I better hurry before all the good jobs are gone.

Entering the guild everyone appears to be normal and happy, Natsu and Gray are fighting each other like normal until Erza stands up from eating her strawberry cake and declares something along the lines of, "Although I understand the need to have a simple spar with each other, it is no excuse to distract me from eating my precious strawberry cake!"

Natsu and Gray quickly hold each other's shoulders and shudder while mumbling quick lines of "We're great friends, we weren't fighting, hahaha, great friends."

Walking past with a small smile on my lips I walk to the bar and see Mirajane behind the counter cleaning a glass.

"Hey there Mira! How are you?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"Oh hey there Lucy, I'm fine, is there anything I can get you?" She replies with a sweet smile.

"Nothing really, just wondering if there were any new jobs?" I ask.

"Hmm… there are a couple, nothing exciting though." She says a little sadly.

"Alright, I'll go take a quick look, see ya."

"Bye."

I stand up from where I was sitting and walk quickly to the job board; I see a very familiar blue cat flying happily in front of it.

"Hey there Happy" I say with a smile.

"Oh hi Lucy what 'cha doin'?" he replies.

"Just looking for a new job to do, what about you, why aren't you with Natsu?"

"…" Happy doesn't reply but looks down.

"Huh? What's wrong Happy?" I ask confused.

"Lu-Lucy… Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what is it Happy?" I ask with concern evident in my voice.

"Do you have any fish?" A low grumble is heard from his stomach and he looks at me with expectant eyes.

A vein mark appears on my forehead and I send and angry glare in his direction and I pinch his checks.

"Making me worried for nothing you ungrateful cat" I say in a cold voice.

"But Lusheeyyy…" Happy attempts to say.

I suddenly stop when I hear something behind me, I turn around to see a bright blob of pink enter my vision before something is thrown into my back and I get pushed onto the floor.

"Owww" I hear someone's voice behind me.

I look behind me to see that Gray had somehow punched Natsu so hard that he went flying and slammed into me. Natsu turns to look at me and his eyes widen.

"Oh.. Uh sorry about that Luce, hehe…heh…hee…" Natsu gets caught off from saying anything more as I direct a punch to his chin and send him back flying.

"That hurt you bastard!" I yell at him. Everyone doesn't seem surprised at all by my outburst as they all know this is a common occurrence. One thought enters their minds '_how many times do we have to tell Natsu to not piss of Lucy…'_

Natsu rubs his chin and sends a glare in Gray's direction.

"This is your entire fault you bastard!" Natsu yells and sends back a punch to Gray's check, this causes and uproar in the guild and a massive fight erupts.

I sigh and look back at the board '_ughh… should have seen that coming…'_ I look at a request that catches my attention. It read 'Needs help to get rid of an unknown monster reward 100,000 jewels.' A smirk forms onto my lips _'perfect'_ I think before heading towards Mira to tell her the mission I chose.

**And that's Chapter 2, sorry for the late chapter but I have exams soon and so I'm not sure when I'll update next but reviews do help me update quicker :) So thanks for reading x **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: An unusual team…. Or is it?

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to say this every time. But here we go. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just the plot, and if you haven't figured that out then… sigh… what are you ****even doing on the website it's called 'fanfiction'.**

_Italics = Flashback/thoughts_

**I'm so sorry guys, it's been so long since I've updated. But I've successfully finished all my exams and hopefully I can have more time now to update my stories. If you're actually reading this authors note then thanks for reading my story and thanks to those who reviewed/subscribed/followed. **

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Luce, why am I here again and with the Flame brain nevertheless." Gray complained while we sat on the train.

"For the last time Gray, I didn't plan to bring anyone along but Master told me to bring Natsu and then this whole thing seemed to happen." I said while taking a quick glance towards Erza and then back to Gray.

**XxXxXx**

"_What do you mean Natsu's coming with me!?" I asked Master._

"_Please child, calm down. This job just seems too hard for you to handle by yourself, and you and Natsu seem to have a good friendship." Master tried to reason._

"_Pfft, this job is easy; I could do it with my eyes closed." I retorted._

"_Master!" Master and I turned our heads to face a scarlet haired woman facing the Master. Master's eyes widen a fraction in confusion but simply replied._

"_What is it Erza?" The Master asked. _

"_I believe that if Natsu is to join this mission he will need someone to keep him in place-" Erza started to speak but I then cut her off._

"_-Yea, he has _me _for that." But Erza simply ignored me and continued speaking._

"_So that is why I request for myself and Gray to join this mission." Erza spoke in an unwavering voice._

"_WHAT!" Natsu, Gray and I spoke up all at once._

"_Why with them!" Natsu screamed._

"_Yea, why with smoke breath." Gray responded._

"_You wanna go, pervert!" Natsu yelled at Gray while head butting him._

"_Why not, and- HEY, I'm not a pervert!" Gray responded. _

"_Hahaha, looks like it's settled, Natsu, Erza and Gray you three will join Lucy on this mission." Master laughed while he walked back to his office._

_I turned around and glared at Erza but she ignored the stare and grabbed the collars of Natsu's and Gray's shirt and dragged them out of the guild while I slowly followed behind. _

**XxXxXx**

"Hey Luce… when… is… the train… stopping…?" Natsu barely was able to ask.

"In about… another hour or so." I replied, and Gray gave a sadistic grin.

"There, there Natsu, do you want some fish?" Happy asked cutely but the thought of food must've caused Natsu to feel worse because he didn't talk for the rest of the train arrived and before we knew it we arrived at the client's house, which just happened to be about the same size as my old house, wait, don't think about that place Lucy.

We knocked on the door and were greeted by an elderly woman who held a straight posture with her nose in the air.

"What do you want?" She said peering down at us as if we were less than dirt.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail and have been sent to fulfil the request." Erza spoke up for the rest of us. I felt a bit unneeded as this was originally going to be my solo mission but now Erza has taken the lead.

"Hmm. Yes, I believe you need to speak to my husband. Do come this way." She turned her back to us and started walking to a closed door inside the house; we entered slowly and waited for her to open the door. She gave us one last glance and turned the handle on the door. The room was quite spacious and at the far back of the room was one small window with a desk in front and a small pudgy man sat behind the desk looking at some files. He looked up from the files quickly and noticed the four of us. He set down the files and Erza decided to speak up.

"We are-" She started before he interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're mages from Fairy Tail who were sent here to fulfil my request." He spoke quickly.

"Yes, that is correct." Erza spoke a little dumbfounded from the quick interruption.

"I'm a very busy man so I will tell you as much as possible and I will only say it once. My name is Tadashi Ren and I am currently troubled by an unknown monster as you all shall be aware from the request. It is classified as unknown because this creature has caused many troubles in my home as it has destroyed many of my possessions in different ways and I have yet to discover what this creature is. For example my books will be burnt and my wife's jewellery will be broken and much of my clothes have been torn. This may seem like a simple mission but I have had many of my personal servants ordered to get rid of this and there is little success. No one has seen this creature and yet it still attacks my possessions. If you get rid of it today the reward will remain at 100,000 jewels but every day that goes by I will deduct 20,000 jewels as I have little patience. So get to it now!"

There was no doubt we were all surprised. We stood there for a second processing this information before we were effectively thrown out of the room by Mr Ren's wife. We were sent to a simple room filled with one couch and one window for ourselves to figure out a plan.

Natsu seemed restless and stood up with fire coming out of mouth in a comical manner.

"YOSH! This seems simple, all we have to do is find this weird creature thingy! And I get 100,000 jewels!" Happy landed softly on Natsu's head after he said this and started to speak. "Don't forget Natsu I'm here to so we have to split it 50-50"

"Oh yea, sorry Happy." Natsu responded.

A vein popped in my head from anger and I punched Natsu in the cheek.

"Hey what was that for Luce!" Natsu asked before grabbing his cheek in pain.

"Don't forget we're here to Natsu!" I responded before Gray joined in.

"Yea Natsu, you probably won't even be able to catch this creature."

"Says the one with no shirt." Natsu retorted.

"Gah! When did that happen?" Gray said while starting to look for his shirt.

"Calm down everyone, we need to figure out a plan before we act." Erza spoke up.

"Sure Erza, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"It's simple" Erza began before she looked me dead in the eye with a sparkle in her eyes. "We just have to find it!"

I face palmed and looked back to Erza. "Yea, but how are we going to find it?"

"We just have to leave trap, we could just gather some books, jewellery and some clothes and just wait for it to appear, as we were told this creature targets those items." Erza spoke simply.

"Sure, I'll go gather the jewellery. Natsu, Gray you guys find some book and clothes. Erza find a suitable place for our trap to go." I said to them and they all nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXx**

I walked around the house, searching for a room that would hold some jewellery, I hoped I didn't look suspicious, I mean I'm going to return the jewellery!

I found a door that was open and decided to take a quick look into the room. I turned on the light and in the room where thousands of necklaces and bracelets, and just every piece of jewellery you could imagine. _'Wow… that was lucky I guess… _ _I must have some pretty good luck to find this place without even trying!' _

I looked around the room and found some amazing jewellery that just sparkled in my eyes and couldn't help but release a little "kyaa". There was just so much jewellery in front of me I couldn't help but look a little awestruck.

I picked a small handful of jewellery and left the room in a hurry to get back to the others.

I came back to the room where we originally were in before and noticed that all of us hand gathered back up at the same point with all necessary items.

"Guys, this mission is really boring… I mean where's all the fighting?" Natsu asked with a bored look.

I was about to reply when all of a sudden a hole was made in the wall and the room became filled with dust. I began to cough and the dust began to settle, honestly I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this.

There in all his glory stood a 6ft 4 man with fiery, shoulder length red hair and eyes, he had a scar across his left eye that travelled from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. He wore long black pants and boots with a black jacket with no shirt to reveal toned muscles.

'_That… was really interesting... Anyway, where did this guy come from!?' _

We all quickly stood in a fighting position and I glared at this new arrival.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I questioned.

He looked over at me and gave me a calculating glare. He then looked over to Natsu, then Erza, Gray and then back at me. He held his arm up in front of him and from nowhere a scythe came into view and he grabbed it and took a fighting stance. _'Requip magic!? I don't know anyone besides Erza of having this.' _I gave a quick glance over to Erza and saw that she was smiling. Seeing this gave me more confidence and I decided to speak up again. "If you don't tell us who you are, you will be accused of breaking and entering"

He gave me a confused glare and opened his mouth slightly. He was hesitant for a bit but then decided to speak. "Aren't you the ones breaking and entering?"

'_Huh!?'_

"Wait, what? How can we be breaking and entering?"

"Well for starters you're holding my mother's jewellery and that pink haired guy is holding my father's clothes, while that black haired guy is holding my family's books.

"Y-you mean, you live here?" I asked, standing up straight and gave a sceptical look in his direction.

"Duh, my name is Axel Ren, this is my parents' house." Axel told us.

I sweat dropped and looked at him again, he didn't look anything like his parents and seemed to be very suspicious.

"Then why did you just break a wall!" Gray shouted at him.

"Oh that, I always do that." Axel told us while scratching his head in a bored manner. We all fell over comically and looked back at him.

"That's pretty stupid" Natsu stated and Axel glared at him before holding his scythe in an attacking stance, obviously already not liking Natsu.

"Please, this is no time to fight. Axel, we apologize for threatening you, we are hired by your parents to capture an unknown creature that has been destroying your parents possessions." Erza began to explain.

This seemed to catch his attention and he then picked up something from the ground, "What, you mean this thing?" And then there in his hand lay a weird creature that looked part monkey but part bird holding the jewellery that I had been holding just seconds before.

"What how did he get that?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice. He looked at me as if I had just asked the simplest question in the world and answered.

"Duh, this little thing is famous for its personality of stealing, I was told that my parents were having their possessions stolen and figured it was one of these guys. So I came back to get rid of it for them." His lips turned upwards into a smirk and gave me a self-confident look and spoke again. "I guess I just did your job for you."

"Hey, give him to us, he's ours!" Natsu yelled at him. Axel looked at him and started to laugh, "Haha… you really… hahah… think that I would just give him to you like that! If there's going to be a reward, I'm going to get it."

"You mean you're going to take the money from your own parents?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it's not like I owe them anything, so you guys can just go back to wherever you came from." Axel said as he started to walk away.

"Wait-" Erza began but Axel just walked away and we turned to look at each other and I gave a deep sigh.

**XxXxXx**

After talking to the client about the previous events he just simply dismissed us and said to go back to our guild without the reward. So after all the events throughout the day it was just all for naught and I was not very happy about wasting my time like this, so when we entered the guild I unconsciously gave of a dark aura that immediately silenced anyone trying to talk to me.

I soon left the guild for the night after explaining to Mirajane what happened. I started to walk back to my apartment and it soon came into view, I suddenly noticed a strange person standing at the front of the door and was about to ask the person what they were doing here when suddenly he faced me and I gasped. He looked me in the eye and I instantly recognized this man. He was-

**And that's that! :) I'll leave you up to your own conclusions about who this man is, but you'll have to wait till next chapter. If you want to read more, don't forget to review, and thanks for reading x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Mystery man is…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail's character, just this plot. **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update but I've had writers block and well, I finally got a couple of ideas for the story now so hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Also thanks for all the reviews/follow/favs! **

_Italics = Flashback/thoughts_

**Lucy's POV **

"Y-Youre…" Lucy began as her eyes widened.

"Lucy?" A small smile graced the man's lips as he stared at me. "Now it's been quite a while, you still remember me don't you?"

My eyes widened and I started to visibly shake. My eyes felt tears threatening to fall but I stayed still, frozen to my spot on the street.

"How… But… Why?" My voice was barely audible and I started too slightly panic.

"Hmm, I guess you are confused, after all, you always were a stupid daughter." The man in front of me said. I lifted a hand to my check, remembering the day he slapped me, and then threw me out like trash. All my memories came back to me in an instant and I saw the satisfaction in his face.

**XxXxXx**

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey Natsu! Where are we going?" Happy asked me as he flew beside me while nibbling on some fish.

"To Lucy's place." I stated with a grin on my face. I started to speed up my pace as I thought of the surprised face Lucy would have when she sees me. Happy easily caught up to my speed and shared a smile of his own.

"How long till we get there Natsu?" Happy asked as we started to slowly approach Lucy's house.

"Just a little more and then-" I suddenly stopped running when I noticed a familiar blonde standing outside Lucy's apartment.

"Hey is that Lucy? LU-!" Happy began to stay before I silenced him quickly with my hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh… who's that guy with her?" I questioned Happy. He looked up at me and motioned for me to take my hand off of his mouth and I quickly obliged.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." I said as I awkwardly scratched my head.

"Why are you here!?" I suddenly heard Lucy say as she had a scared look on her face.

My heart dropped at the sound of her voice, she sound so terrified and so lost I quickly made a fist with my hand. I ran over and stood in front of Lucy protectively and heard gasps from both the man and Lucy.

"Who is this man?" I heard the old guy say in front of me.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" Lucy questioned as she slowly grabbed the back of my shirt, as if to make sure I was really here.

"Lucy, are you okay? Who is this guy?" I asked as I sent a glare in the man's direction.

"Natsu, he's my-" Lucy began.

"-I'm her father." He finished off as he sent me a glare in return.

My eyes widened in surprise. _'Father? But I thought she didn't have a family apart from Fairy Tail?'_

"Father? If you're her father then why does she look so afraid of you!?" I yelled sceptically at the man.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered softly behind me. I looked over my shoulder to look at her and saw her looking at the ground almost in tears and I felt the anger rise up in me.

"What did you do to Lucy!?" I yelled back at the man before I noticed him give a small smirk.

"Why I did nothing, she merely ended up in that state by herself." He replied coolly.

"Bullshit!" I yelled back, I tried to stop the rage I was feeling but just remembering the face Lucy gave me, I just made me want to punch this old guy in the face.

"Now, now, I'm not here for you, I'm here for Lucy."

"Lucy?" I questioned.

"Well of course, I am her father, and I wish to take back my daughter." This man gave off a sickening aura and I felt Lucy tighten her grip on my shirt.

"…Natsu…" I heard Lucy say my name and I turned around to look at her and she had tears streaming down her face. I looked at her stunned and shocked and I felt my chest tighten.

"Lucy?" I whispered back.

She then looked past me and stared at her father.

"F-Father… I… I can't go with… you…" Lucy said as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"What do you mean? Of course you're going with me. I'm your father you do as I say." The man said as he began to rise his voice in anger.

Lucy visibly flinched and I pushed her behind me.

"You heard her, she doesn't want to go with you!" I replied back to the man in Lucy's place.

The man gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I am Jude Heartfillia and you are Lucy Heartfillia, I hereby command you to do as I say!" The man Jude yelled as he began to approach Lucy.

I quickly grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her close to me in an embrace. "Command? You command her? You can't treat her like some possession!" I yelled back to Jude, he stopped approaching us and regained his previous smirk.

"I see, you guys are like that then? I see she already has you in her trap. That little s-"before he could speak another word I quickly released Lucy and held a fist up to Jude. His smile wavered for a second and I punched him straight in the face. He fell down to the floor and Lucy gasped. I grabbed Jude's shirt and punched him again. I glared at the man and I felt so angry.

'_How dare he speak to Lucy like that! He has no fucking right! Lucy doesn't deserve to have such a pathetic father.' _

I punched Jude again and Lucy began to shout for me to stop. I hesitantly let go of Jude and he stood up slowly. He looked at both me and Lucy in disgust and stared in Lucy's direction.

"This is the thanks I get for finding you?" Jude asked Lucy and she flinched but stayed silent. "Hmpf, I'll leave then." Jude gave one more glance at me and slowly turned around. He walked down the street and slowly faded away in the shadows.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I heard Happy say as he made himself present.

"… Yea…" She reluctantly replied.

I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Lucy? Do you want to go inside?" I asked slowly. Then she looked up at me and turned her head around to see if anyone else had just noticed the argument that had just happened. Luckily, there were no bystanders and there appeared to be no one looking. She gave a small sigh and nodded her head in agreement.

**XxXxXx**

**Lucy's POV**

'_What just happened? Was that really my father!?'_

Natsu, Happy and I walked into my room and I sat down on the bed. Natsu gave me an I-want-answers look, and I knew I had to give them to him. I sighed and began to speak.

"I'm sure you want answers, and I will give them to you… but just… could I quickly have a shower?" I asked Natsu.

Natsu seemed to lighten up a bit at hearing my words and nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing Luce, I'll wait for you here." Natsu responded.

I quickly grabbed some new clothes and a towel and headed straight towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on and I started to relax. _'What a crazy day… I can't believe I actually saw my father again, and for Natsu to meet him to!? How am I going to explain everything?' _

I stayed in the shower for a long time before I deciding I had to face Natsu. I quickly changed and met Natsu and Happy on my bed. Happy was asleep but Natsu seemed to be wide awake.

"Hey!" Natsu said to me as he noticed my return.

"Hey." I replied as I sat down next to him. We stayed in an awkward silence for a while before I decided to break the ice.

"So, uh, what do you want to know?"

"… Um, was that really your father?" Natsu asked me with a scowl on his face, while remembering him.

I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yea… that's him." A sad smile graced my lip and I added. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Natsu looked surprised but stayed silent for a while.

"Well, um, why don't you live with him now?" Natsu asked softly as if he knew his words would hurt me.

I felt tears once again prickling at my eyes, but I held them back.

"… Well I haven't seen him in a long time… and well… he… " by now a lone tear slid down my face and I started to beat myself up inside for not being able to hold them back.

Natsu noticed and looked away.

"Well if you don't want to tell me that's okay as well." Natsu said as he turned back to me with a small smile.

I looked back at him and whispered a "thanks, I will tell you one day". I gave him a small smile back and his grin widened.

Natsu looked over at Happy and then gave a massive yawn. He looked down at the bed and jumped straight into it next to Happy. I felt a vein pop in my forehead and smacked Natsu on the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled and Natsu replied with a snore.

I gave another sigh but smiled nevertheless.

"Idiot…"


End file.
